You choose your way
by Library of the mind
Summary: Emris has always done what he believed to be right, but wonders if it really was out of free will, or just because there wasn't any other options. But as he is introduced to what feels like his first real choice can't he help but jump at the opportunity to make his own decision. But there is of course the nagging feeling that makes him wonder if he made the right choice or not.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. I only own my OC**

* * *

Atlas, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant that had been able to grow forth in an unforgiving world filled with the creatures of Grimm. Located at the northern continent Solitas, is it for the most part a frozen landscape that hinders any form of life to grow or survive. It is the only escape from the harsh weather conditions and freezing temperatures that waited outside the kingdom's borders, allowing life to prosper.

But it is also thanks to these harsh conditions that humans were able to build up the kingdom, having been forced to adapt faster than the others in any hope creating what was once just a dream. Something that is apparent in how it isn't just the youngest kingdom, but also the most successful.

It is here that this story has its beginning, a couple years before any of the events that surrounds Beacon and its teams - especially one consisting of a reaper that loves cookies, an heiress with family issues, a faunus that loves books, and a blonde brawler with a thing for puns - happens.

A young woman was enjoying herself in one of the finest restaurants in the kingdom, something that only those of the higher classes would be able to afford and gain access to. In her company was a man around her age, having an appearance that wasn't too different from the woman's when one just looked at his appearance.

It was clear to any that looked at the couple that they were enjoying each other's company, the smiles that were on their lips and the tiny laughs that escaped their mouths during their conversations not hiding the smallest bit of falsehood. But even if it might be the best day in their life's, knew they that this was a one time thing, and nothing would change that.

The night continued on, and as it did changed the scenario. They walked through the illuminated streets of Atlas, embracing the warmth that their partner provided them, helping them against the cold night air that was common on the northern continent. They walked slowly, enjoying every moment of each other's presence while they still could, knowing in the back of their minds that the time they had together was running out. But even so couldn't they take too much time either, as they had something of a time limit on this moment.

A little too soon for their preferences reached they what would be their last location together, an apartment building belonging to the woman.

It wasn't a small apartment, as it was located in one of the wealthy parts of Atlas, and provided a lot of space. But as soon as the door to the apartment was closed and locked behind them became the distance between them nothing in an instance, as their lips connected in several passionate kisses.

They slowly made their way through the apartment towards the bedroom, the distance between them never being more than one or two centimeters to catch their breath and to remove each others clothes. They left trails of kisses on their partner, as if marking them as their own.

They didn't pause to lay down on the bed, just falling into the soft mattress as their legs touched the edge. They paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes one more time, as if to assure for themselves that this was happening. The man leaned in towards her closing the distance that they had created.

"..."

Morning came way too early in the woman's opinion.

She didn't bother to look around the room for the man, as she knew that he had already left, and started preparing herself for the day like any other morning.

Before she was fully done with all preparations placed she one of her hands on her stomach, a smile similar to that from the night before appearing on her face. She picked up her keys and key card for work, before walking out of her apartment, putting both in her white coat as she walked to work.

Nine months later was she driven to one of the hospitals in Atlas by one of her colleges. Some time later was she cradling a baby in her arms, the smile from nine months ago having returned to her face for this moment. The infant in her arms opened its eyes, looking up at its mother in silence, its eyes taking in everything that they could, before it too started to smile.

"Hello there, little Emris."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **If you liked the beginning please do tell me so, as every positive review or PM helps me to want continuing writing these stories. Please do ask questions or voice any thoughts and I will do my best to give an answer that won't ruin the story for you.**


End file.
